Class of 3000 Easter Special
by Puffy Hurricane
Summary: Madison's cousin Chelsea, who plays the piccolo, arrives in Atlanta, Georgia in time for Easter. But in the mids of preaparing for the Easter festival parade, Chelsea has an ashma attack and is sent to the hospital. What will happen next? Find out!


**Class of 3000 Easter Special**

It was Thursday, and just three days before Easter, and over at the music class at the Westly Academy of Performing arts, the students and their teacher Sunny Bridges, as well as his niece, Dakota, were all very excited about the coming holiday. "This is going to be the greatest Easter ever," said Dakota. "It _will_ be the greatest Easter ever" said Lil' D, "Because this will be the first Easter since my dad came home." "I can hardly wait, because my parents are also looking forward to Easter" replied Dakota. "That reminds me," said Madison. "My cousin, Chelsea, is moving to our town, and she's coming here to spend Easter with my family." They had never met Madison's cousin Chelsea before, but they were very excited about her arrival. After school, they all walked with Madison over to the airport to meet up with Chelsea. Sunny Bridges, their teacher, and very good friend went with them. They decided to play some music while they waited for Chelsea's plane to arrive.

It wasn't long before a large airline jet landed. Soon after landing, the passengers came out, and among them was a beautiful, slender, young girl who was slightly shorter than Philly Phil. She had waist length pail-blonde hair pulled back in a hair band who was wearing a quarter sleeved light pink top, cornflower blue flair capris pants, a sparkling white choker, and ballet slipper-like athletic shoes. This was Madison's cousin Chelsea. Madison was very happy to see her cousin, and she went to meet up with her.

"Chelsea, you're here," she said. "Madison, it's been a while," said Chelsea. "Everyone, this is my cousin Chelsea. Chelsea, these are all of my friends," Madison announced. "I'm very happy to meet all of you," Chelsea said. Suddenly, Chelsea felt a strange tickle inside her throat, and it made cough uncontrollably. She reached into her denim purse, which looked like a small backpack, and pulled out a brightly colored inhaler with some sort of mask on it. Next, she took a small cylinder shaped container out of her bag, and as she shook it several times, it made clicking noises. Than, Chelsea put mask part of the inhaler over her nose and her mouth, and breathed in and out of it. Lil' D was starting to get worried. "Madison is Chelsea all right?" he asked. "She'll be okay," replied Madison, "She just has asthma." "That sounds awful," said Eddie. "It's not all _that_ bad," said Madison, "It's kind of temporary." "Don't worry, I'm okay now," said Chelsea after a while.

The gang decided to give Chelsea a tour of the academy, and she really did like see the whole place. Ever since Chelsea was very little, she learned all the rules for every type of music that she enjoyed and even learned to play the piccolo. On that instrument, she played very well. She always hoped she would play in a music class, and because she was transferring to Westly academy for performing arts, she just couldn't wait to attend. "This is a wonderful place. I haven't started here and already I have many good friends," thought Chelsea to herself.

The next day was Good Friday which the start of Spring Break, also known as Easter Break, And Sunny and the kids were all hard at work getting ready for the big day, mainly Easter. At the moment, the kids were over at the park rehearsing for the big Easter parade. They were going to ride on a float in that parade come Easter and at that, moment they were hard at work with rehearsal. "I'm so excited about Easter," said Kim. "Yeah, I can hardly wait for Easter to come," said her twin brother, Kam. Chelsea was also thinking about the fast approaching holiday. "Madison, this will be a very fun Easter, especially with the parade, the grand festival, and the big Easter egg hunt," Chelsea said while tuning up her piccolo. "Yep, and Sunny is going to be this year's grand martial for the festivities," replied Madison. They really were very excited, looking forward to the quickly coming festivities.

Suddenly, Chelsea grabbed her throat with her hand and started to cough violently. "Chelsea, are you all right? What's wrong?" Madison asked. "I need to get my inhaling mask, and a glass of water," Chelsea replied under her choking breath. But before she could reach her inhaler, Chelsea collapsed right onto the ground. Panic stricken, Madison shouted for help for her cousin. Fortunately, Lil' D and the others heard her cries for help and ran to her side to see what was wrong. "Madison, what happened?" Tamika asked. "Chelsea started coughing," cried Madison, "And just as she was reaching for her inhaler, she collapsed!" "Is she all right?" Philly Phil asked. "I'm not sure," Madison replied. Lil' D, who not long ago took a CPR class, went over to Chelsea's side. "Chelsea, can you hear me?" he shouted as he gently shook her. Fearing that Chelsea wasn't responding, Lil' D took a special CPR tool out of his backpack. After that, he sent Dakota, Philly Phil and Kim to get Sunny, and Kam, Eddie, and Tamika to call an ambulance. Madison, fearful for her cousin's life, stayed with Lil' D while tried to help Chelsea. Over at the gazebo, Sunny was also thinking about the festivities for the quickly approaching Easter celebration.

It wasn't long before he saw Dakota, Kim, and Philly Phil running towards him. "Sunny, we've been looking for you," Philly Phil said. "It's urgent that you come to the plaza where Madison and Lil' D are right away," Kim added. "What's the problem?" Sunny wanted to know. "Chelsea has just collapsed and is unconscious, and Madison's very worried," said Dakota. Away Sunny went with the three kids to the plaza as fast as he could.

Over at the telephone booth, Kam, Eddie, and Tamkia had already called the fire rescue squad and told them about Chelsea. Sure enough, the ambulance they called for came and they followed it to the plaza. Meanwhile, Lil' D was still performing CPR to help Chelsea. The tool that he was using on her was a special tube with two mask-like mouth pieces, one on each end of it. Lil' D put one mask on his mouth and connected it to the tube. Than, he gently put the other mask over Chelsea's nose and mouth and connected it to the tube. Finally, he took deep breaths in and out through the tube transferring air into her mouth. Sure enough the ambulance arrived with three of the other kids following it. "Excellent work, kid, I can take things from here," said the ambulance driver as he carefully lifted Chelsea off the ground and loaded her into the ambulance.

Madison followed them into the ambulance refusing to leave her cousin's side. "Uncle Sunny," said Dakota, "I've got a question." "What's that?" asked Sunny. "Will Chelsea be all right?" was Dakota's question. "She should be since I did CPR on her," said Lil' D. "I'm kind of worried about Chelsea," said Philly Phil. "If she doesn't get better, I just think maybe Madison's had it." "Lil' D's right. Besides, I too think that Chelsea should be just fine," said Kam. "I hope so too," Sunny agreed.

The next day was the day before Easter, and the whole town was preparing for the festival. Sunny and the kids were also getting ready for the festivities, except for Madison, who was still feeling very worried about Chelsea. "I sure do wish there was something more I could do to help out," said Lil' D. "You all you could to help, Lil' D," said Dakota. Before long, Sunny stopped by to see them. He told them to that he had surprise in store for Madison, but he needed their help. As soon as they gathered Eddie, Kim & Kam, Philly Phil, and Tamika, they met Sunny and the parents of Lil' D and Dakota at the hospital. Soon after arriving, they found a lean, tall man with a stethoscope around his neck and wearing a doctor's uniform, and holding a clip board in his hand, waiting for them inside.

"Everyone," Sunny announced, "I'd like you all to meet my cousin, Doctor Thomas Gooden." Everyone was very glad to know Sunny cousin. "I'm happy to meet all of you, now which one of you kids is Lil' D?" Dr. Gooden wanted to know. "I am," Lil' D said stepping up. He could easily tell that the doctor wanted to speak to him. "Young man," Dr. Gooden said, "I was informed that you performed CPR on a Miss Chelsea Campbell." "That's right, she's the cousin of my friend Madison," Lil' D replied. "How's she doing?" asked Dakota. "She's doing very well," said Dr. Gooden.

The kids felt relieved to hear that, and Lil' D told Dr. Gooden about how he had taken a special class for learning CPR and how he used it to save Chelsea's life. Later on, the doctor took them all to visit Chelsea in her hospital room. "Hi everyone," Chelsea said when they came into the room. "How are feeling, Chelsea?" Kam asked. "Much better," replied Chelsea. "Chelsea," said Philly Phil, "I brought you your piccolo, in case you might need it." "Thanks, Philly," said Chelsea, "And Lil' D, thank you for that CPR treatment." "It wasn't any trouble at all," replied Lil' D. Chelsea told to her friends that she was going to recover in time for the Easter festival, and the big Easter parade which was very good news even for them.

Easter came at last and everyone was excited about the parade, the egg hunt, and the festival. Madison however was too busy thinking of Chelsea to even think of celebrating. "Madison," Sunny said coming up to her, "We have a very special surprise for you." "I can hardly wait," said Madison after quickly cheering up. When she turned over to the parade trail, there standing next to the floats was Chelsea herself. The two cousins happily embraced and were soon playing music with their friends in the big Easter parade. Afterwards, they all participated in the egg hunt where surprisingly everyone found the same amount of prize-filled eggs attended the festival, where they played fun games and had a whole lot of fun. "This is the best Easter I could ever remember," said Lil' D. "It really is the greatest one I ever had," said Dakota. "It's the very best Easter anyone ever had," Sunny exclaimed. "And I owe it all to all of you, because if it hadn't been for all of you, I wouldn't be here celebrating," said Chelsea. Chelsea was right, thanks to Lil' D & company, it was a truly wonderful Easter. In fact, it really was the best Easter anyone in Atlanta, Georgia could ever remember.

**The End**


End file.
